Teacher's Pet
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Staying late after class can be boring. Fortunately for Joan, seeing something she shouldn't have makes what should have been a boring day thrilling. Fem!Jaune, Futa!Glynda. Credit for cover goes to CSLucaris


_**A/N: This next femJaune yuri goes out to my buddy blaiseingfire, who was more than happy to receive this gift from me.**_

_**Futa!Glynda, Fem!Jaune, plenty of smut. Enjoy, you shameless fuckers. Credit to CSLucaris for cover.**_

**Teacher's Pet**

_Summary: Staying late after class can be boring. Fortunately for Joan, seeing something she shouldn't have makes what should have been a boring day thrilling._

* * *

Joan, the adorable leader of Team JNPR, harbored a burning (and irrational) dislike of schoolwork. She went to Beacon to fight monsters, not to sit around a crappy old desk listening to some equally awful glory stories from the professor's youth.

Though admittedly, she would've liked to hear perhaps a little more about Professor Goodwitch's youth. The first time she properly laid eyes on Glynda, she was captivated by her. Elegant, confident, skilled, and beautiful.

She'd be lying if she tried to say she didn't have a bit of a crush on the blonde professor. Ren caught her admiring the shake of Glynda's hips more than once. However, the quiet boy never said a word; all he would do was sigh and shake his head as if to say, 'When are you going to go after her?'.

Joan didn't know how, but by some miracle of the gods she managed to last almost the entire year without telling Glynda how she felt. She even resisted saying it during her eighteenth birthday party.

She was afraid, mostly. Not afraid of causing a scandal, but of being rejected. She had faced rejection far too many times despite being attractive herself, and the idea of the blonde professor not returning her affections was enough for her to not act on them for now.

But she had to admit it; not saying anything to Glynda was starting to drive her a little insane.

Her suggestive hints towards the gorgeous older blonde didn't seem to be working all that well; Glynda had yet to notice that the top of Joan's blouse had one extra button undone and her skirt was a little higher on her hips.

That, or she was damn good at ignoring her.

Until Glynda spotted her snoring during combat class again.

She coughed to get her attention. "Ahem. Joan, see me after class."

"Hmm?" Joan lazily lifted her head and rubbed her eyes with a loud yawn, drawing the eye of literally everyone in class. She began to blush at the stares sent her way, and she slid down in her chair in a vain attempt to hide from the laughter that soon filled the classroom. "M-meep…"

"Not gonna say I told you so," Ren sighed.

Pyrrha sent her an apologetic look, rubbing her arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Joan slumped even further into her chair. She wanted to sink into the floor, if it meant she wouldn't have to put up with hearing Team CRDL's laughs. "That's not what I'm worried about. Pyr…" _'No, I'm worried about being alone with the woman I've been fawning over for the entire year. What will I do? Do I tell her then? Or what?'_

It was the last class of the day, and she groaned in annoyance. Her getting detention definitely meant she wasn't going to be able to party with Yang and Neon later tonight. _'Fuck me. I just ruined an evening. Great.'_

Joan let her head crashed onto her desk with a loud thunk, groaning. "Goddammit. I just screwed myself over. Again."

"There, there. I'll let you borrow my notes for when you get back, okay?" Pyrrha offered.

Joan lifted her head up with a smile. She could always count on her awesome partner. "Thanks Pyrrha. You're the best."

"No problem," the redhead quipped. "But do try to stay awake now, will you?"

"I know, I know." Joan rolled her eyes.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. Glynda taught them of the various types of naturally processed Dust and of something called 'mako energy', a new source of power being developed by the Schnee Dust Company. Leave it to the SDC to find some new way of making money.

Joan hoped she could hide behind Ren and attempt to sneak out of class. However, she made one crucial error.

She forgot all about Glynda's semblance.

A purple aura surrounded her and yanked her back, and the blonde yelped in surprise as she flew across the classroom and into Glynda's office, where she dangled upside down.

Glynda stood over her, tapping her foot impatiently, and Joan blushed as she tried to keep her skirt from falling over her head. "Um…hi?"

"Joan…please do not test my patience," Glynda sighed. "Do you know why you're in detention?"

"Um…because I fell asleep in class?" she tried, still dangling upside down.

"No." Glynda scowled. "It's for a violation of the dress code. You know it perfectly well by now, so I do not want to hear any excuses, young lady."

Joan tried not to let her eyes wander, but she was able to get a peek under Glynda's own black skirt. The dark leggings that covered her creamy thighs, the thin purple panties with a noticeable bulge in them—

Wait…what? Why would there be one? She was a woman!

Unless…she had a dick? Huh? What the hell was going on?

Glynda stopped reprimanding her, followed Joan's gaze, and promptly let her down with a yell of shock. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Um…getting a look? You're beautiful, Glynda. I don't see why you don't let your hair down more."

"Joan…flattery will get you nowhere."

"You're hot."

Glynda had reached for a cup of coffee, only to promptly spit it out. "W-what!?"

"You heard me, professor. I said you are hot," Joan repeated, climbing over her desk. Her legs were parted, and she could tell that Glynda's own gaze was flickering down between them.

Joan followed her gaze with a smirk, and she wiggled on top of her desk. "Like what you see? I know I do."

Glynda swallowed a lump in her throat, her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink. "Joan…this is wrong. I could get fired, you could be expelled—"

"To hell with the damn rules," Joan hissed. "I've waited for so long to be able to tell you this. I've been smitten with you the day I laid eyes on you. Glynda, you're everything I want to be, and so much more. I fucking _love_ you, dammit."

"Joan, I—"

"Do you know how difficult it's been? Not knowing if you'd feel the same—"

"Oh for hell's sake. Shut up." Glynda grabbed her and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

Joan's eyes widened from the contact, and she let out a squeak of surprise from the forwardness of the blonde professor. She was not going to lie; Glynda's lips felt amazing on hers, and after her initial shock wore off, she began to return it.

After they shared their first kiss, Glynda broke away. "Shut the door. We don't want any interruptions now, do we?"

"I dunno. That actually sounds kinda hot." Joan grinned. "Someone walking in on me making out with the hot blonde professor?"

"You are one naughty little minx," Glynda said with a growl, pointing her riding crop at the door and barring it shut. "You need to be taught a few lessons, I think."

"Kinky~."

"Shut up, Joan."

Their lips met again, this time with a little more force and passion behind it. Joan's smaller lips were hungrily devoured by her teacher's, and she ground her hips against Glynda's. She wanted, no, _needed_, more.

She felt something beginning to pulse and throb underneath her, and Joan ended their kiss to look down at the pitching of a tent in Glynda's skirt. "O-oh my…you really have a…?"

Glynda nodded, looking away in shame. "Yes. It's my shame."

"What's to be ashamed of?" Joan asked, reaching for the buttons on the front of her black skirt. Glynda opened her mouth to protest, but the blonde knight placed a finger on her lips. "Don't. Let me take care of that for you."

Her face red, Glynda reluctantly nodded, and Joan let out a quiet cheer before sliding down onto her knees, pulling her skirt down with her. She could see Glynda's bulge throbbing against the thin fabric of her panties, and she gave her a lewd smirk. "A little uncomfortable there?"

Glynda nodded, blushing. "Yes…"

Joan pulled her panties down, and she was shocked at the length of the erection that nearly slapped against her face once it was free from its prison. "O-oh my…you're packing something good down here, professor~." She wrapped her hand around it, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Glynda groaned in want.

"j-joan…" she groaned out. Drops of precum built up at the tip, and Joan leaned forward to lick it up.

The taste was not unpleasant, and hearing Glynda moan made her get courageous enough to try taking it into her mouth. Joan wrapped her lips around her, letting it sink into her mouth with a throaty moan.

Glynda gasped and began to grip Joan's hair, encouraging her to take more of her length. "O-oh~!" To her, Joan's mouth felt incredible, warm and inviting.

Hearing her teacher moan like this sent bolts of heat down between her legs, and the thought of her taking her virginity only made her want increase. She didn't just want Glynda; she _needed_ her.

Joan looked up at her with her best innocent stare as she bobbed her head in a slow rhythm, putting her tongue to use. Glynda practically melted when Joan's tongue flicked around her length, and she began to throb in her mouth.

Joan knew what was going to happen, and she was more than happy to receive it. Glynda's legs locked her in place, and the blonde professor groaned out and shuddered. "Joan!"

Joan didn't pull away when Glynda's release came; instead, she kept her soft lips firmly around her and tried to swallow as much as she could. Only when she was sure none was left did she remove her mouth, a thin trail of saliva connecting her lips to the tip. "Why…why the hell do you taste like a gingerbread cookie? It's nowhere near Christmas."

Glynda blushed and pulled the younger blonde into her lap for a kiss. "I may have stolen a box or two from Professor Port's office…"

"Ha. I knew you had a delinquent side~. Not so stern, are you~?"

"Shut up, Joan."

Joan stuck her tongue out in a childish yet adorable way, and Glynda pulled her skirt down to reveal that she was already wet with arousal. "D-did giving me a blowjob make you that wet?"

"Yes it did~." Joan nodded with a smile, shimmying out of her wet panties and letting Glynda's erect length throb against her needy entrance. She moaned as the tip of it teased her delicate folds, making her even wetter. "O-oh…"

She went to guide it inside her when Glynda stopped her. "Joan…are you sure? I don't want to—"

"You're not. I want this, please," Joan murmured, almost pleadingly.

Glynda pulled her in for a slow kiss before she guided herself into her. Joan moaned at the entry, though she quickly winced. A thin trickle of blood leaked out from her hymen breaking, and though she was in a bit of pain, she still eased herself all the way down.

She loved having Glynda inside her. After she got used to the thickness currently buried in her, she began to slowly bounce on her, taking it all. Glynda's lips muffled her moans, and her tongue quickly found itself in her mouth.

Joan gladly let Glynda dominate her oral cavern while she rode her, her own juices making her length become slick.

Glynda mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'So fucking tight', and Joan could only moan in response. Gods, if she knew sex felt this good, she would've 'accidentally' violated the dress code much sooner. This was what she needed.

Joan took her nice and slow, making sure both of them were able to feel every little twitch and clench. Glynda was consistently hitting that bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure up Joan's spine, and she felt her hands settle on her hips to help keep her steady pace.

How long had they been in here? Minutes? Hours? Time had little meaning.

Joan felt her insides burn with incredible heat, and her legs started to shake before she came all over Glynda's thick length with a muffled scream. She could feel Glynda beginning to throb inside of her, and the professor went to pull out when she shook her head frantically; she wanted all of it. "P-please…give it to me~."

Joan tightened around her, and Glynda groaned out before she came. Thick rope after thick rope of her seed spilled into her, and the young blonde moaned happily as she was filled up.

Glynda let Joan slide off her with a pant once she finished, and the blonde professor looked at her in concern. "Um, Joan…?"

"Hmm?" The blonde was already pulling her panties and skirt back on.

"You…you are on birth control, right?"

"Well…no. I didn't think I'd need it, considering I'm not into guys," she admitted sheepishly. "Um, whoops?"

Glynda sighed and massaged her temples. "Oh goddammit."

"Hey, don't worry about it; I can take care of it no problem," Joan reassured. "Although…I wouldn't complain about it if I did get pregnant from you."

"That's it. Detention for nine months."

"Hehe. Gladly~."

Little did they know, she was in fact pregnant. That's going to be one awkward conversation with the team…

_**A/N: And that's the end. I'll put up a poll for which one of these you want next (Raven, Yang, and Sienna). Crossed off the list are Sisters, Emerald, Pyrrha, and Winter because I already did them. Thanks for reading! Peace!**_

_**C. Strife #5371**_


End file.
